


Are U looking Closely:     Derek Hale Vs the Were-Bunnies?

by Charlie22



Category: Insidious (Movies), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Angst and Humor, F/M, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Humor, Spirit Animals, Spirit Guides
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:10:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2248662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie22/pseuds/Charlie22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Stiles comes up with a crazy idea to create a secret weapon of cuteness and Derek want nothing to do with it but some how gets bullied into it by the pack. Then everything back fires , leaving them yet again to fight the unknown. Damn it Stiles!</p>
<p>Or </p>
<p>The one where Derek gets a new nickname.</p>
<p>"Stiles has been acting weirder than usual, weirder than his normal weird, which Derek thought couldn't be possible. First he came over to Derek's loft with a crate of newspapers one day and then the next bags of hay, a few days after that two animal crates a small one and a bigger one.</p>
<p>If this is the something stupid Stiles was planning, Derek wants no part of it and why the animal crates?</p>
<p>Even though he knew deep down it wasn't over. Damn it, Stiles. Derek could deal with all the stuff Stiles brought over because he knew he could talk him into returning all of it and forget this ridiculous scheme, sorry ‘plan’ he's doing. Until the day Stiles came over with a box. Before Derek even approached the door he could smell it. It? The pungent smell of fear and prey, and the thumping coming from the box didn't dampen his suspicion either. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone!!!!
> 
> Right.
> 
> I'll just get right to it then...this is the very first Sterek I've ever written and I got the idea from another story I read called "Derek hates Bunnies"...well from the title anyway.
> 
> I changed the main story line a little by keeping the Hale Family alive whereas they all move to New York except Peter,Derek and Laura before Kate sets the fire and Laura still becomes an Alpha but only because she was the one to kill Ennis not Deucalion. As for everything else...it pretty much the same with the Kanima, Alpha Pack , Matt , and you guys get it right lol
> 
> Now, when I thought of this I found it to be hilarious, but most people wont think of it that way because of... well just read it and judge for yourself. But, I promise there is a voice of reason in this story- I just ask that you guy please be nice in the comments. 
> 
> I am very nervous about posting this so I'll only be posting ONLY the first three chapters and waiting to see the kind of feed back I get,and if majority rules then I'll post the rest but if i get a lot of negativity then maybe.
> 
> I have no beta and all mistakes, character flaws and research mishaps are my own.
> 
> Ill be adding more characters along the way.
> 
> I'm also the NARRATOR!!!!! *applause and cheering*
> 
> Thank you....thank you your too kind :)
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF OR ITS CHARACTERS, PLEASE DO NOT REPOST MY WORK TO GOOD READS OR ANY SITES OF ITS LIKENESS   
> THANK YOU

Stiles

Stiles Stilinski is a lanky teenage boy of 154lbs of wit and sarcasm and by no means would anyone had picked him to survive the last year of supernatural crazy-Dom ( it’s not a word but its only logical way to explain THIS! *input dramatic flail*) that is now his life. You know with your best friend turned werewolf and tall dark and grumpy Sourwolf. Also let's not forget about the crazy grandpa's, the stalker teenagers bent on revenge, the psychotic uncles on mass murdering sprees and don’t forget our fearless lacrosse captain and major douche starring as Beacon Hills very own Kanima! *fake applause implied*. Alpha packs and crazy murdering English teachers. Really.

Ugh.

The list goes on and on filled with even more crazy and though he may have lost friends along the way and seen more than his fair share of blood. He also gained a pack, a solid group of friends and allies, stronger bonds to family and love.

Yes, love. As cheesy as it might sound it’s true, he and Sourwolf are a thing. Well, more than a thing considering it’s a for life thing with the whole wolves mate for life so in such do werewolves thing. 

I used "thing" a lot there didn't I. Hmmm.

But, yes Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale are an item…a couple, their exclusive, Derek Hale is the Batman to Stiles Robin, the Joker to his Harley Quinn (but less dysfunctional and crazy), the Mermaid Man to his Barnacle Boy, the…

Too Much? Ok, I’ll stop. 

Well, near death experiences can do that in being shot by a stray bullet and nearly being disemboweled by a rouge omega's claws, oddly enough made Sourwolf profess his true feelings for Stiles. It's a wonder that Stiles even survived but day in and day out there Derek was sitting next to his hospital bed reading or when Stiles was conscious playing whatever game he was up for, falling into playful bantering or even just enjoying the silence of one another. It was nice considering the circumstances, but nice none the less. Three weeks in the hospital was all it took for Derek to confess and from there it’s been great.

But now a year later and Stiles healed, things around Beacon Hills have gone into a bit of a lull. Not that it’s not appreciated , like the Scooby Doo Gang (Derek hates when Stiles refers to pack that way, only because he thinks Stiles implies that he’s Scooby…he does) is very glad to not have to run to solve one mystery after another but still it’s gotten for lack of a better word boring as fudge.

This here is where we get to the meaning of the very perplexing title. *input villainous laugh*

 

 

Derek

Before he gets off the elevator on the floor to his loft he can already hear the deep voice of narration coming from the stupid box Stiles asked for which he being the loving mate and alpha he is, Derek begrudgingly bought. Stiles hates it when Derek refers to it that way but Derek finds it to be an accurate comparison to the blasted thing like really people sit there hours on end mindlessly staring at it becoming zombies. But he bought it anyway just so Stiles has something else to do when he's over and Derek's not home, like he was basically here every day so it only seemed right. Plus, he loves that kid and making Stiles smile any day would be well worth the small annoyance of having a television.

So walking through the large metal sliding door to the loft and seeing Stiles there was not a big surprise, though in the back of his mind he wishes it could be like this permanently. Where he and Stiles lived together the way mates should, but seeing the Stiles isn't eighteen yet Derek can wait another year.

Stiles is laying on the couch with his lacrosse gear tucked on the side of the armchair watching something with rabbits that Derek can only assume is some sort of nature show when he leans over the back of the couch to press a soft kiss into his forehead whispering his hello's.

Stiles doesn't move. Zombies.

"Stiles" Derek says looking down at his mate, clearly noting his presence is not noticed.

Stiles let’s out an unintelligible grunt.

"Stiles." he repeats again only to get the same response.

Pinching the bridge of his nose arms folding over his chest and with a huff he says with a little more force but not yelling, totally not yelling "Stiles!"

Finally getting a response from the zombie that is his mate. Looking over the back of the couch Stiles says "Hey, big guy just get in?" Unbelievably oblivious that Derek has been there all of five minutes. Really.

Derek can only muster a glare.

"Ok, with the eyebrows of doom" Stiles says giving a snarky reply.

"Uh, yeah just got here. You know that thing lowers your intelligence the longer you watch it, right." Derek says walking into the kitchen; it’s become a part of their daily routine. This little argument.

"Yeah, yeah how was your day?" Stiles say with mock annoyance but Derek can hear the smile in his voice.

Coming out of the Kitchen with a bottle of water and lifting the teens head to sit he toes off his boots and leans back.

"It was good. Laura got some a new catering job for a wedding next month and Mom and Cora are coming from New York for a visit.’

Derek works at his sister's catering business and also at her bakery part time .

What a big tough guy like Derek can't work at a bakery?

Anyway.

Laura was always the business savvy one and after that hit and misses with Peter last year she decided being an Alpha and living her life was just a bit much. So giving her Alpha power over to Derek seem like a good idea at the time, the road to hell right.

"Oh, cool. I miss Cora and I hope you mom brings some those Chocolate Éclairs. “Stiles says licking his lips.

"I think she is, she knows you like them." he says with breathless laugh.

"Are you staying over tonight?"

"Yeah, Dad has the night shift and I would miss you too much if I left."

D'awww so cute right.

“Uh, what is this?” Derek says pointing at the TV where the nature show he now knows is on, showing brown rabbits shedding their fur for a winter white coat.

“I don’t know” Stiles replies with a little shrug.

“You don’t know?”

Stiles hums a reply.

“Do you want me to change the channel?” Derek ask looking for the remote.

“No, can’t find the remote.” Stiles says still somewhat in his Zombie-like trance.

“So, how’d you turn on the TV?” Derek says with a quirk of his eyebrow.

“Walked…” again Zombies.

“You walked?”

Stiles hums a reply.

“So, why not walk back to change the channel?”

“Got comfy…”

Derek huffs out a sigh saying “I’m going to change the channel” while moving to get up only to have a slender arm of lean muscle land across his chest, knocking him in the nose.

“No…comfy…” zombie boy replies, maybe he shouldn’t have bought the TV.

“Stiles.” Derek says calmly but means Really, Stiles how can you be this lazy? , but Stiles just replies with an annoyed groan. Derek just laughs breathlessly and sits back again propping his feet on the coffee table once more.

They sit there awhile, Stiles' head in Derek's lap and Derek carding his fingers through Stiles’ hair. It's a little longer now but he likes it. It kind of reminds him of that actor kid Dylan...something from god awful TV show Stiles tries to make him watch sometimes. When Stiles says “Hey, Der..."

"Yeah?"

"You know how you’re an Alpha now right?"

"Yeah…" Derek asks completely lost on where this is going.

"Well, you know how the bite can change a human into a Werewolf right?" Stiles ask with what Derek can only describe as Stiles is about to do something stupid tone in his voice. "Yes, when the person is bit with the intent to change by the Alpha."

"Yes."

"You want me to give you the bite?" Derek deadpans with a quirk of his eyebrow.

"What! No, no no dude." Stiles say sitting up with a little grunt turning to face him, grabbing at his side where the long jagged J-shaped scar is on his left below the ribs stopping just under his navel. Derek knows it hurts him sometimes even though it’s been a year since he was attacked by the omega, but Derek remembers when it happened. He remembers all the blood and the scream Stiles let out, and how time speed up yet simultaneously slowed. He also remembers the hard cold numb ache in his chest at the thought that he might lose Stiles before he even got the chance to properly tell the boy how he felt.

That day was filled with many tears and various emotional roller-coasters from everyone. When they’d all arrived at the hospital, the Sherriff, Scott, Lydia, Jackson, Cora, Brian (friend of Cora’s from Virginia) and Derek things got worse, the doctors would come and speak to the Sherriff about how Stiles was doing telling him that the bullet came out clean and they were working on getting him stitched up, but he would be in a medically induce coma to prevent any further injury to his body. The days while Stiles was in the coma seemed to run together as if one long never ending dream but then on the day the doctors were going to wake Stiles from the coma, a nurse came told the Sherriff that Stiles wasn’t responding when they tried to wake him the second time.

When Derek heard that everything stopped. Time. Sound. His breathing and for a moment it felt like his heart did too. Most of what he can remember in those moments were hands tightly gripped around him and arms restraining him, shouting and the sound of things falling but most of all he remembers the Sherriff’s kind gentle teary eyes and rough hands clasping his face telling him to calm down and that Stiles would be okay.  
In those moments Derek held on to those words and those hands because he needed to believe that, he needed to hold on to that hope that the boy he loved would be just that. Yet, right now a small selfish part of him wishes that Stiles did want the bite so that way he wouldn’t have to feel that hurt and pain again.

"You don't."

"No, I don’t." Stiles say seriously.

"So why ask about the bite?"

Then there’s this mischievous glint in Stiles eyes that confirmed that he was definitely going to do something stupid.

Whatever deity above only knows why he loves this kid so much.

"Well, do you know if the bite could change other things? Like not human things?"

"I don't follow."

Starting with an annoyed huff that Derek isn't catching on Stiles says "Ok, so we know that the bite can change a human into a werewolf right..."

"When bitten with the intent to change…" Derek cuts in.

Ok, rude.

"Yes, yes with the intent I get that part...but what if the bite could change other things...like I don't know an animal or something?" Stiles prompt.

"It doesn't work that way, Stiles." and already Derek can feel himself about to be suckered into one of Stiles' hair brained schemes that he and Scott always get into and then need Derek’s saving from.

"How do you know?" Stiles say with a rueful grin.

Yup, it’s too late. He's been suckered and his interest has been peaked because even though he is an Alpha and he should know these things. He doesn't, but he's not going to let Stiles know that because he doesn't want to know what’s going on in that brilliant mind behind those soft amber eyes, that always seem to get him into trouble.

Uh, no not going to happen. Not going to fall for it. Time for the Bitch face.

"No." he says with the bitch face in full effect.

"What?" Stiles' face turning into complete confusion.

"Whatever you’re planning, No, not going to happen."

"But, you didn't even let me finish, Der."

Getting up from the couch and walking into the kitchen Derek says with an annoyed huff "No, Stiles. Not happening. End of discussion. Now I'm going to order takeout for dinner and then shower. What do you want Chinese, Pizza or Thai?" he says coming back with a few takeout menus standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

Looking utterly defeated Stiles turns propping his chin on the back of the couch says "Fine. Pizza with everything, but I also want eggrolls."

"We can get both. “Derek says as Stiles turns to face the TV again.

Placing the orders took a few minutes and not wanting to leave things on a sour note with Stiles. Derek puts his phone on the coffee table and rolls his lover onto his back and lays himself on top, placing his head on Stiles' chest.

Stiles starts to absently rub his hand up and down Derek's back but still not looking from the television when Derek says " You know I love you right, and that I'm not trying to be mean. But you my love have a way of getting yourself into trouble with your brilliant mind and off the walls schemes. So I'm sorry but whatever you’re thinking can't happen."

"Yeah I know it was a dumb idea anyway," he says with a breath "and I do not scheme. I plan." Stiles says pointedly.

"So, you’re not mad?"

"What? No, I told it was a dumb idea."

"So were ok?" Derek asks lifting his head to look the boy in the face.

"Yes, Der we are. Now go shower before the food gets here." he says with a smile.

"Ok, love you." Derek says getting up and walking toward the spiraling stairs.

"Love you too, Sourwolf." Stiles say again smiling, but before turning to the steps Derek could have sworn he saw the mischievous glint in his eyes again.

Yup it's not over and it’s only a matter of time before he has to fight his way to saving Stiles’ ass, again.

Why does he love Stiles again?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you insane, Mr. Stilinski?" he says with the same blank stare.
> 
> "What, no. “Stiles say a little taken aback by the vet unusual bluntness, when he's so use to him being cryptic and mysterious.
> 
> "You do realize that I am a veterinarian, and that what you just asked me is not only considered animal cruelty but also illegal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter two...
> 
> And here is the voice of reason, Kinda

Chapter 2

Stiles

It's been about a week since the conversation on the couch at Derek's, and although Derek said no to it completely even without letting him finish. Stiles had convinced himself it would be an great idea, an idea of epic mass proportions. He means for scientific purposes purely but on the other side it would be totally awesome.

It first crossed his mind while watching that nature show on the couch with the baby rabbits, he wasn't really thinking about anything just mindlessly watching TV, maybe Derek was right about the whole TV equals zombie thing. Anyway, that’s when it hit him, what if an Alpha could turn a bunny into a werewolf? Ok, well not werewolf but some sort of... were-bunny?

Um, can you say awesome? Like how cool would that be, it would be this cute little bunny wabbit one minute and then this huge Arnold Schwarzenegger (The Terminator not The Governor) looking were-bunny.

That’s what he said when he went to Scott about it but he said no and something about it would be a bad look for him seeing as though he wanted to be a veterinarian. Which, ok Scott has a point but did also agree that it would be totally cool also like the packs own secret weapon of cuteness.*insert villainous laugh*

See there is a reason they're best friends. But, Scott ever the good guy even as a True Alpha wouldn't do it so now Stiles is back to square one on his plan code named: Bite the bunny.

Before he goes through with this plan Stiles needs more information and when you need information on the supernatural there's really only on place to go.

So that why he's here at the Vet Clinic and why he's standing in front of Scott's boss and emissary because dude needs his facts right on this.

"Hey, Deaton got a minute?"

"Hello, Stiles. Scotts in the back did you want to speak with him? “Deaton says not looking up from what looks like medical charts he's signing.

"No, I actually came to speak to you about something. “Stiles says leaning over the counter.

"Ok, well what is it that I can help you with, Mr. Stilinski?" Deaton ask look up from his charts.

And then Stiles starts talking to the vet asking the same question he did to Derek that day on the couch only to see that vets face go from his normal cool and collected look to a more flat and blank stare. Which is a little unsettling when you see it, and when Stiles is finished the vet doesn't answer him right away, he just stares as if somewhere in the middle of Stiles talking he just mentally checked out.

When Deaton does answer thought it’s not the response Stiles was hoping for in fact it’s not a very nice thing to say but still within reason.

"Are you insane, Mr. Stilinski?" he says with the same blank stare.

"What, no. “Stiles say a little taken aback by the vet unusual bluntness, when he's so use to him being cryptic and mysterious.

"You do realize that I am a veterinarian, and that what you just asked me is not only considered animal cruelty but also illegal."

Not giving Stiles a chance to respond. Deaton continues.

"Mr. Stilinski, I am a very busy man and I am running a business and although I am here to help you all as Scott and Derek's emissary. I must say I do not condone this experiment, as you call it, to be conducted." Deaton say in a more somber tone but Stiles can still hear the authority in his voice.

"Your right, I don't even know why I thought of it...it was stupid and wrong. I won't go through with it. Ah, Thanks Deaton." he say rubbing the back of his neck and turning red with embarrassment ,now that he clearly see how crazed something like that would be not to mention wrong on more than one level to do that to a small animal.

"Stiles, I said it was wrong but I did not say it couldn’t be done. Of course with the safety of the animal at stake, would be my only concern but it’s also something I can assure to some degree." Deaton says with the cool and collected look back on his face.

"So wait, are you saying that it could be possible for an Alpha to change something other than a human into a were-whatever?" Scott ask coming from the back of the vets office looking like a curious puppy. He must have been listening in the whole time.

Scott is so adorable.

"Yes and no, Scott" Deaton says and there it is again he's being his normal cryptic self. “Within reason an alpha can change most things animal or human. Though it is tricky and it’s mostly in myth but it has been done before. Going back as far as the middle ages, the story goes that a young alpha on the run after losing much of her packs to hunters. Too afraid to go into town's to find humans to turn and build a new pack. Turned to forest animals, giving the bite to a few but none survived until she came upon a lone wolf that she gave the bite to only to change the animal making it bigger and stronger..." he says.

"Like, Dire wolves?" Stiles supplies.

"Not quite seeing as Dire wolves existed in the Cenozoic era during the Pleistocene epoch and would have been long extinct by then. Though I could imagine them to be similar in context, if not the same but it is only a myth.”

"Wow" both Scott and Stiles say in unison.

"Right so I will give you a few things to help at least keep the animal safe if the bite doesn't take..."

"But, Deaton I thought if the bite didn't take you die or live the rest of your life like Gerrard?" Scott cuts in with a puzzled look.

"Yes, with humans, yes that can happen but with animals there are things that can be done to help it live out a normal life with few complications. I'll have to do some research to make sure I'm correct. Uh, Stiles what animal did you say it was again?" Deaton said looking at Stiles, who now looked to be having an array of emotions going on.

"Wait a minute doc, first you reprimand me for wanting to do this and then you tell me it’s ok?" Stiles says with a looking all of bewildered.

"Yes and no, I told you I don't condone it yes but that it could be done and with all honesty. I myself am a little interested in how this will turn out and with me knowing I can assure the animals’ safety to a degree. I for one will allow it solely for scientific purposes. Now, what animal did you say it was?"

Pause.

Narrator side note: Am I the only one confused right now?

No,ok good.

Play.

"Um, ok. It's a rabbit" says Stiles who is still very much confused. Like what is with this guy, does he find it fun to confuse people on purpose or is this just accidentally how he operates.

"Alright then, it will take me a few days to get the items required for the rabbit but I’ll have Scott let you know when they're in, ok Mr.Stilinski" Deaton says and the just like that he disappears into the backroom.

"Its ok buddy, I’ll let you know when it’s all in. But how are you going to get Derek to agree to this, dude?" Scott asked.

Now that he mentioned it. How was Stiles going to get Derek to agree to plan code name: Bite the Bunny.

"Dude, you got to stop calling it that it’s weird." Scott says.

Did Stiles say that out loud? Hmm.

"Derek can wait. First we need to get a bunny. “Stiles say again with a rueful grin.

*Input maniacal laugh*

"Stiles, dude you got to stop you’re going to scare off customers" Scott says looking totally in different.

Again. Oops.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like I said before depending on the comments I get on these first three chapters Ill post three more but this is my very first Sterek So guys try and be nice....

Chapter 3

 

Derek

Stiles has been acting weirder than usual, weirder than his normal weird, which Derek thought couldn't be possible. First he came over to Derek's loft with a crate of newspapers one day and then the next bags of hay, a few days after that two animal crates a small one and a bigger one.

If this is the something stupid Stiles was planning, Derek wants no part of it and why the animal crates?

Even though he knew deep down it wasn't over. Damn it, Stiles. Derek could deal with all the stuff Stiles brought over because he knew he could talk him into returning all of it and forget this ridiculous scheme, sorry ‘plan’ he's doing. Until the day Stiles came over with a box. Before Derek even approached the door he could smell it. It? The pungent smell of fear and prey, and the thumping coming from the box didn't dampen his suspicion either.

Then the hard rapping at the door and he hears Stiles say “Come on Der, open up this stuff is heavy. I know you’re in there I can almost feel you giving me the glare of doom through the door."

Glare of doom?

Ok, Derek was not giving him the "glare of doom". Yes, he was glaring but it did not imply doom and how did Stiles know what he was doing anyway.

Sliding the large door to the loft, Derek stands arms cross his chest and giving his best bitch face. At first he doesn't say anything he just stands there blocking Stiles from entering and well, glaring.

“Come on big guy let me in this stuff is heavy" Stiles say with a pout.

Derek doesn't move.

"Der, come on. As much as I love looking at your amazing physique, I'd also really love to put this bag and box down. Now come the stores closed you can come alive now mannequin. Move. "

"Glare of doom?" Derek says finally.

"Really Der? That was like five minutes ago. Come on now big guy let me in. Plus we need to talk before they get here."

“They?” he says with a quirk of his eyebrow.

“Yes, they Scott , Deaton, and Lydia now will you let me in.” Stiles say attempting to walk past Derek.

Derek still doesn't move.

Looking from Stiles to the box he's carrying then back to Stiles, Derek says “What’s in the box?" with an eerie amount of calm to his voice and a tilt of his head.

"A surprise." Stiles say with a mischievous grin.

As much as he loves his mate, like really he’d do anything for the kid even die if need be but sometimes Derek wonders how he found himself with someone with such a brilliant mind and completely devious behavior. Not that he minds it sometimes.*wink wink*

"No." Derek says because if he lets Stiles in then it’s all over, but here at the front door he can at least attempt to derail the crazy train.

“What do you mean no?”

“I told you Stiles I didn’t want anything to do with whatever you were up to and that…” Derek says looking at the box and then back to Stiles”…is not coming in here. Also the rest of it is going back because I told you no to this scheme, Stiles.”

“Oh, come on your not even a little curious to see what’s in the box?” Stiles say juggling the large object; his arms must be getting tired. Good.

“No, I’m not and you should....” Before he could finish his Emissary and the True Alpha stepped off the elevator carrying two bags and another box. Ugh, he’s already having trouble trying to get rid of the first box now there are two.

“Well, hello there Derek how are you? May we come in?” Deaton greets him with his always polite smile.

“Hey Derek, you ready for tonight?” Scott says looking a little out of sorts but sounding eager. Odd.

“Uh, where is Lydia?” Stiles ask looking for the red headed girl, they’d decided to include Lydia because well, it’s Lydia and she’s a genius. Plus, she might cause them physical harm if she found out later on they’d done something like this without her.

“She’s downstairs, said she needed more time to gather something’s, but really I thinks she’s just fixing her hair” Scott says still looking slightly uncomfortable.

Stiles hums a reply as if to agree with that being a possibility.

Derek can’t believe this is happening.

“Hello. Fine and No. What are you talking about ‘Am I ready?’?” Derek answers curtly looking at each of them.

“Ah, so I take it Stiles didn’t tell you about the experiment tonight?”

“Experiment?” Derek says eyebrows raised and rocking back on the heels of his shoes because not only could Stiles come up with a scheme but has the nerve to call it an ‘experiment’. This can’t be happening.

“I was trying but Derek here decided that imitating the Wall of Berlin would be more fun”

Derek growled letting his eyes turn just a light tint of red.

“Love you too Boo” Stiles smiles totally unaffected.

“Yes, experiment, and as much as don’t want to get into the effects of your relationship and do truly appreciate the decorum of your hall. I do believe this discussion would be better held inside.” Deaton says motioning for the door.

Derek reluctantly moves out of the way to let the trio inside along with their boxes, grumbling something  
about expecting better from Deaton.

Stiles enters grinning triumphantly and smacking a kiss on Derek’s’ cheek.

Stiles one point. Derek zero and this is only the beginning as he can tell.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You want me want me to what!!!” Derek says letting his eye turn to a full crimson red, causing the rabbits to fidget restlessly in the boys’ arms.

Chapter 4

Stiles

Now , finally inside the loft, Gosh, Stiles thought he'd soon have to reenact Reagans "Tear down that wall” speech.

Getting everything set up was rather easy but then they’d have to explain to Derek the plan at some point, which was not going to be easy since the entire time Mr. Grumpy Wolf stood in the entry way scowling at every move the trio made as they set up the animal crates, placed jars of liquids and powders out, and things that looked like feeding bowl, water bottles and….dog toys?

While they were setting up for what might be a long night being as though the next day would be the Full Moon, the three of them agreed that it would be best to do the experiment closer to the full moon for better results. Deaton starts mixing things and prepping needles as Scott and Stiles start to move the boxes to the now cleared off coffee table, when Derek clears his throat and says “ Anyone care to tell me what going on? Now!” loudly.

“Ah, Stiles would you do the honors of explaining to your mate why we are all here.” Deaton says while spraying an orange mist onto small piles of hay and passing it off to Scott to be bagged.

Clapping his hands and nervously running through his hair Stiles says” Ah, ok. Umm Der, baby, remember about two weeks ago on the couch…”

“Ah, dude….no.” Scott says his face turned up in disgust.

“Gutter brain, no not like that. Anyway Der, I think you should sit down for this”

“Why? You’re not pregnant are you?” Derek says now looking more concerned, but still not moving from the entry way.

“What no! I’m a boy Derek and beside no girl parts so not even possible.”

“Yes, it is.” Deaton says absently filling a syringe with a clear fluid.

“What?! How come no one told me this? Someone should have told me this, Oh my Gosh…” Stiles say flailing and looking on the verge of a total breakdown.

“Stiles! What’s going on?” Now Derek’s growing impatient

Uh, grumpy much, you can defiantly tell who his favorite character on Sesame Street was…

“Umm ok, not pregnant” he says as if someone told him he had cooties “But, remember on the couch when I asked you if it were possible for an Alpha to turn anything else other than a human into a were-whatever?”

“Yes, and I specifically remember telling you, No to whatever it was that you were thinking on doing and I also remember not only fifteen minutes ago telling you the same…exact thing” Derek says clipping his words a little at the end.

“Yeah, well Der, turns out that an Alpha can change other things other than a human into a were-whatever…well maybe they might be able too. So we are all here to conduct an experiment and we need you my big strong Alpha lover to give said bite to our cute furry friends here…” Stiles says reaching into one of the two boxes to pick up the biggest cuddliest rabbit he’s ever held. The rabbit has big long pointed ears and is sandy and auburn color with really big paws and chocolate brown eyes”…This is Arty. He will be our test bunny number one and…Scott buddy can you help me out please.”

Scott goes over to open up the other box taking out another rabbit this one a little bigger and a mixed color of browns reds and some faint specks of white with less pointed slightly floppy ears. ”And this...” Scott says”…is Jonnie out test bunny number two.” Scott still looks very uncomfortable and now Stiles knows why.

“Scott we talked about this, Bud, they’re just rabbits they aren’t going to hurt you.” He says with a sigh.

“Yeah, but look at them, Dude, they’re huge! And this one bit me earlier” Scott says gesturing towards the rather unusually large rabbit in his arms.

Now that Stiles thinks of it these are really freaky looking animals, like when Deaton suggested getting the rabbits himself and Stiles said to get the Arnold Schwarzenegger’s of all bunnies. Maybe he didn’t exactly know what he was asking for….

“You want me want me to what!!!” Derek says letting his eye turn to a full crimson red, causing the rabbits to fidget restlessly in the boys’ arms.

Ok, he and Stiles were going to have to have a talk about his delayed reaction problem because really...

“Derek, please try not to startle the animals, rabbits have very fickle hearts” Deaton says while mixing more powders together.” But yes, Derek in order to complete the experiment we need an Alpha to give the rabbits the bite” now looking at the scene.

“Why not Scott?” Derek asks Scowling and crossing his arm over his chest.

“I’m trying to become a veterinarian and it’s not something I’d be comfortable with doing and beside it’s a totally contraindication on my part.”  
Scott does have a point.

“Stiles”

“Derek” he retorts.

“Stiles, I told you no to this.” Derek says with a sigh of frustration.

“So you’re not even the tiniest bit curious about this yourself?”

“No, and I’m not doing it, so all of you out.” He says gesturing towards the door.

"Derek, be reasonable. I for one would love to see how this turns out..." a voice says sitting by the large factory sized windows causing everyone to turn their heads in a whip like action.

No, no and Hale no.*ha ha see I made a funny* Peter? No one’s seen him in months and now he reappears.

Yes, reappears because it’s basically out of thin air with this guy and how long has he been sitting there, but more importantly how did he get in here?

"How did you get in here?" Derek says with his face looking a mixture of annoyance and mild admiration, because seriously with two Alpha’s, an Emissary and Stiles’ hyper vigilance; that is pretty darn admirable thing to walk into the any room completely undetected.  


*Bravo on the super stealth even if he is a creeper.* 

“That’s not important..” Peter says dismissively waving off Derek’s question and smoothly walking over to were Scott was standing “…but I must say these are rather large specimens, Hmm, Deaton what did to do to these rabbits to make them so big? Some sort of magic or steroids, perhaps?” he says stroking the animal softly causing it to squirm more into Scotts shoulder.  


“I didn’t do anything of the sort, actually they…” Deaton starts when the large sliding door to the loft opens and two more people walk in.  


“Spanish Giants! I haven’t seen one of these since I was a kid…” Jackson says rushing over to Stiles grabbing for the animal”…Give it Stilinski.” Jackson says plucking it from his arms.  


Asshole.  


“Yes, Mr.Whittmore, they are in fact Spanish Giant rabbits. Found in Spain and are very beautiful...” Deaton supplies.

Pause.  


Ok, ok now my head hurts. Peter?! Like where did he come from and OMG Stiles can get pregnant…  


All of this is just too much information...so do you guys mind if we just skip ahead a little like two minutes past Deaton’s boring depiction of how he found the rabbits and Spain and his adventures and blah blah blah… See you in two minutes  


Go, go what are you still doing here.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek woke up to the familiar tingle under his skin at the rise if the full moon but also the same cold heat wrapped around his spine. Gathering his senses he first listened for Stiles heart beat then the rest of the pack (who all must have gone out because he only heard Stiles and Deaton’s heartbeats) as he shuffled he way to the bathroom. Only when washing his hands did he notice he didn’t hear the beeping for the heart monitors nor the hush panting either; rushing from the bathroom to the top of the landing Derek was greeted by the sound of rattling cages and shattering metal like glass as two large objects rushed towards him.  
> Growling as they charged forward up the stairs; last he remembers before the attack was his shift and the thought “Stiles get to Stiles…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys sorry for the super long wait I posted a comment a few days ago but I kept this story rewriting and revising it until I was ok with how it sounded.
> 
> Hope you like it...I changed the tone of the story a little but let me know what you guys think :)

 Chapter 5

Derek

 

At this point it seems like Derek has all but lost this battle with Stiles and now that most of the pack is there it doesn’t look like he could even be able to make a comeback. But, there shouldn’t even be a battle to win, he should just go all red glow-y eyes and give his command, then it should be over with right? Like, hello Alpha.

Since when did he become Rodney Dangerfield?

No respect. Derek gets no respect.

“Hello, everyone. Are we all ready?” Lydia says looking around surely ready to begin what is so not going to happen if Derek has anything to say about it. When she looks over to where Peter is still creepily petting the rabbit in Scott’s arms” What is he doing here?” she says with a look of disgust.

“We don’t know but let’s just pretend he’s not ...’ Stiles deadpans”… and get on with Operation Bunny Maker”

“By all means everyone just let yourselves’ in…” Derek say throwing up his arms in defeat”…I mean really just walk in, it’s not like I live here or I’m your Alpha or anything!!!”

“Co-Alpha” Jackson says pointedly.

“Shut it Jackson!”

Derek is completely fed up with this entire situation, it’s like everyone is buying into Stiles’ shenanigans and here he is the victim of his mates demented and devilish mind. He loves this kid but really sometimes he feels like they’re in an episode of the Honeymooners.

*”One of these days, Stiles. One of these days…POW right in the kisser!” he he*

“My point is that this…” Derek says gesturing to the room”…is FUCKING ridiculous and I want no part of it, Gosh I feel like a broken record” he says rubbing his temples. Honestly if this were anyone else but Stiles he would have thrown them out already, but not through the door.

Although it is Stiles and as of now he may just have play the big bad wolf in order to keep his mate safe because this is definitely not going to end well.

Derek looks up he see his mate storming towards him, face full mad determination or maybe he was just mad or going mad from this strange fascination he has with creating these…what did he call them? Were-bunnies? What the hell is a were-bunny anyway and why out of all the animal he could have picked for this did Stiles think a rabbit would be perfect. They aren’t even scary!

“Derek…” he says through gritted teeth”…please just do this for me and bite the bunny.”

“No, no and no again Stiles, this is for your own protection”

“Der, bite the bunny” Stiles says with a tight smile. Really, he’s annoyed? Derek’s been well passed annoyed since the boy came to his door with that damned box.

“No.” Derek says folding his arms cross his board chest.

“Der, bite. The. Bunny.”

“N.O.” Derek says childish-like.

“Bite the bunny”

“Stiles…” he says now rubbing his temples again, if it were honestly possible for him with his super werewolf healing to get a migraine, he’s pretty sure he’d have one.

“Come on Bite the bunny” the boy whines.

“Der, der, der….Derek, come on just do it

“Fine!! God Stiles just stop already…”Derek says throwing his arms up and his eyes turning a full crimson red. this kid is going to give him greys at twenty-four he can tell and now that the pack is on board the crazy train he’s helpless “…Deaton what do I have to do?”

“Well, first Scott and I have to prep the animals then you’ll be already to go.” Deaton says motioning for Scott to bring both rabbits over to the makeshift vet office they set up earlier. They begin by giving them both a mild sedative to keep them calm for the process of the next twenty-four hours.

Scott shaves one side of each rabbit’s hip and then Deaton gives them both a shot of Echinacea to boost their immune systems. As they work Derek can’t help but think why Stiles would want to do something this ridiculous seeing as though Stiles himself understand how important the bond between Alpha and pack is more than anyone considering their very own much stronger bond as mates.

*If you guys haven’t noticed, I won’t tell you J*

Giving the bite to a human means to release yourself to the raw wild unkempt nature within ,to combine mind body and spirits with the wolf, to become both man and beast but to exist as one. The bite is sacred and when it is accepted the bond between Alpha and pack becomes stronger. Though Derek want nothing to do with the current events happening he also can’t seem to shake the feeling that this will end badly, it’s like a cold heat creeping at the base of his spine slowly seeping its way through his body.

Deaton hooks both Jonnie (Joanka) and Arty (Artemis) to IV’s of herbs and fluids, heart monitors and breathing tubes. He instructs Derek on where to bite  which causes the heart monitors for each animal to spike due to the contact of Derek’s elongated fangs, leading to the vets explanation to the worried pack that it is a only a response to the pain of the bite and that it’s a good reaction. Scott and Jackson move both rabbits to each of the cages, careful of the tubes and wires then they all wait.

They wait for the rise of the full moon.

Hours, minutes, seconds the Pack, Alpha and the Veterinarian together wait.

They past the time easily enough with talking, board games and with Scott and Deaton doing random checks on the rabbits everything seems fine on the surface. Thought to Derek everything isn’t with hearing the sound of the heart monitors, the drips from the IV’s and the hushed breathing of Jonnie and Arty. It all too eerily reminds him of the weeks of Stiles in the coma while he sat watching the boy he should have protected, but couldn’t. Derek now worries about the new lives he may be responsible for as the time goes by because he can feel the bond between them growing as Alpha to pack.

\--

Between his worrying and thought Derek sleeps, night becomes day and the pack sits down to breakfast where Jackson makes jokes about the irony of Derek not wanting to create the were-bunnies when he is one himself with his two bunny teeth leading to a nickname they were all threatened to never say again. This may or may not have led to a cereal bowl to the face and a broken eye socket, Jacksons a dick.

*Like dude if Jackson wasn’t a werewolf that would sucked… score for Derek he he*

Prompting Stiles and Scott to join in with more names like Capt. Mc Bunny Bunns , Bunny-zilla and Were- Goofy all of which weren’t even funny, but  it helped past the time until they stated to argue over comics. In order to get away from Daffy and Buggs (should have picked a better contrast) Derek went to his room to read until the pages began to look like black lines and the words more like anagrams.

\--

Derek woke up to the familiar tingle under his skin at the rise if the full moon but also the same cold heat wrapped around his spine. Gathering his senses he first listened for Stiles heart beat then the rest of the pack (who all must have gone out because he only heard Stiles and Deaton’s heartbeats) as he shuffled he way to the bathroom. Only when washing his hands did he notice he didn’t hear the beeping for the heart monitors nor the hush panting either; rushing from the bathroom to the top of the landing Derek was greeted by the sound of rattling cages and shattering metal like glass as two large objects rushed towards him.

 Growling as they charged forward up the stairs; last he remembers before the attack was his shift and the thought “Stiles protect Stiles…”

 

Stiles

 

Waking up to the sound of growling and things breaking Stiles ran straight to the danger, barreling up the stairs following the noises he found his mates bedroom nearly destroyed and a large snarling mass of snapping jaws , fur and claws. Stiles knew better than to do it but he had no choice they were going to kill each other, so he did and it was too late.

He threw himself into the vicious mass grabbing at the large black wolf…

“Derek, NO!!!”

The mass parted but then sleek white hot tingle shooting across his back and left arm he felt the room go dark. He heard someone calling his name but they sounded so far away and he was drifting, falling backwards and fading away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, been awhile huh…
> 
> Well I’ll be honest jumping into this I didn't know it would be this hard, I thought I could just write a few jokes, make a funny story and move on to the next story. But, that last scene I wrote I just couldn't figure out where I wanted to go , like did I want to keep the story funny or did I want to add a little angst into the mix just to even it out but I don’t know.
> 
> Well I wrote something on the fly so I hope you like it, remember please be nice about your comments.
> 
> Thanks

Stiles  
  
The feeling, it was more than just falling, remembering now  he saw the world go black behind his eyelids and heard the cry of his name but there was nothing he could do he before he was….floating?  
  
Yeah?  
  
Yeah, he was floating in a misty nothing I guess you could call it, like a void. It was quiet and peaceful; the mist was heavy with the smell of Jasmine, lavender and lilac, the scent so heavy it was enough to make you sleepy. Maybe this was it, maybe Derek was right about this being a stupid idea and maybe Stiles finally did get himself killed. After all he is just a stupid teenager who thought it would be awesome to have the pack have their own secret weapons of cuteness.

Maybe…

Maybe he really did die this time.

Derek is so going to kill him, but ironically he’s already dead.

“Hey, mister?!”

Great now he’s hearing things, he read this somewhere there called death echoes. Best thing to do is ignore it until it goes away, but how long would that take with him already being dead.

“Hey, mister. I wouldn’t stay up there to long if I was you, the dead ones might get you!” the voice shouts, it’s really high pitched kind of like a little girls voice. Even better now he’s being haunted by a little dead girl.

“’I’m not a little girl, I’m six and I’m not dead! Studiphead!!” say the little girl.

“Uh, you can hear me?” he says spinning around forgetting he is currently suspended in midair, causing himself to spin for a few seconds. Now looking at the little brown haired girl from over his shoulder, she has short curly hair and freckles that make her look like little mouse with big adorable whiskey colored eyes and an olive colored skin tone.

“Yes, Stupidhead, you said it out loud. Don’t you know when you’re talking and you should get down from there.” The little girl says.

Sassy little brat.

How could someone absolutely  adorable be so...so, ugh!

“That not a very nice thing to say to someone and I think you should apologize to me.”

“Ok, I’m sorry that you’re a Stupidhead, mister.” She says with a devilish grin.

“Listen you little brat…ahhgg!!” Stiles starts to argue but then there is a hard tug on his hair and leg.

“Ah! I told you mister to get down from there” then little girl runs off screaming “Beau! Boa! BEAAUUU! Help! HELP!!!” leaving Stiles to wrestle whatever is grabbing him. Blindly kicking and punching into the mist which is hard when you’re floating in midair with no real sense of footing to keep you up.

Stiles keeps kicking with his free leg and swinging his fist as hard as he can but now there’s more hands holding , He tries to shake free of the tight grips only that that the more he struggles the tighter the grip gets now leaving him unable to move. Stiles can hear the rapid foot falls of people approaching fast and the sudden haul of them.

“Up there, Beau! He’s up there!” the little girl says running over and pointing up to the mist where Stiles is still struggling to get free.

“Fuck, STILES! STILES! STAY VERY STILL AND CLOSE YOUR EYES!!” a woman’s voice booms over the little girl’s cries.

With no choice but to obey Stiles stops moving and shuts eyes as tight as he can.

“OK! DO IT!” Stiles shouts not knowing exactly what _it_ is that’s going to be done but hell if it will get him free and on the ground he’ll do anything right now.

There’s a loud bang and something snaps hard around his waist making him scream in pain, everything is moving fast one moment he’s in midair and the next he’s slammed onto a hard surface letting his head knocking against it twice. Stiles moves to get up when he hears the woman’s voice command him to stay down and keep his eyes closed. He hears a violent whooshing sound and the shrill screams from above in the mist and the area is really hot all of sudden.

“Anna take him to the house and don’t look back, just keep running until you see Jake!” the woman waits a second before her voice booms “GO! NOW!”

Stiles hears the woman chanting something that he can’t make out because his head is currently pounding , rolling onto his hands and knees he feels little hand grab his ears trying to help him up.

“Mister, come on we got to go” the little girl…Anna he guesses says to him while tugging on his shirt now.

Heaving himself up Stiles feels a tiny hand clasps his finger and he starts running with his eyes still tightly shut. They keep running like that for a while before Stiles opens his eyes again, looking around as his eyes adjust to the light, he sees that it looks like they are in a forest as much as he can tell in the fading light.

“Where are we?” he asks.

“Come on mister. We got to keep going.” Is all Anna says until they run into a small white fox with a red tail?

“JAKE!” Anna says dropping Stiles hand and bounds towards the fox, causing it to yip and lick her happily; Stiles stops watching them and looking around more at the area , they’re defiantly in a forest of some kind the trees are tall and the area is a vibrant unearthly green. The trees canopy shows little streams of light that peak through, this would be magical to see and explore if he wasn’t essentially running for his life at the moment.

Anna is squatting down in front of…Jake is what she called it, she says something to it in its ear then looks over her shoulder to Stiles, making Jake the fox look at Stiles intently almost as if it understood her. The he looks back to Anna, yips once and then turns to run stopping in a few feet to make sure they are following.

Anna grabs his hand and their running again, as to where he hopes to find out soon because this has been a day for the books honestly.


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles

“Mister, we gotta keep going ...” says a little breathless voice with a small hand clutched to Stiles’ two fingers. It feels like they’ve been running for hours in the fading light of this forest.

“No, kid… please we gotta stop” he says completely out of breath” I can’t keep going like this, we have to stop, I can’t breathe” coming to a jogging stop nearly collapsing in on himself. They’d been following that fox, who Stiles was beginning to believe didn’t know where it was taking them and was just running them in circles. Like, really leave it to Stiles to get caught in a mess like this, running through these ominous woods with a little dead girl and a weird fox creature spirit thingy.

“I’m not dead Mister!” yelled the little dead girl folding her arms in a defiant manner.” and Jake isn’t weird, you are! You butthead!”

Man, that kid is sassy, wonder what her parents though when she was alive, that little sass master could out beat Derek any day.

“Hey kid, stop with the name calling ok” Stiles voiced back catching his breath. Realizing he was talking to a child he calmed , squatting down to eye level and in a softer voice said “Look kid, it’s not very nice to call people names when you’re angry, ok?  You can’t say things like that, ok?”

“But you said Jake was weird and Beau says always protect your friends and Jake is my friend” the little girl said still defiant as a six year old could be.

Gosh what did he get himself into, arguing with a six year old in the middle of the woods? Looking around, Stiles didn’t see Jake but he did see that it was getting darker by the minute and that they should get moving again to where ever they all were headed. Seeing that this was a waste of time he decided to call a truce.

“Right, Beau is right about that so how about I level with you kid” he hummed in question. ”Anna” she drawled out.

”Right, sorry.  Anna, I will apologize for what I said about Jake and you will stop calling me names, sounds like a deal?” holding out his hand. Anna stood with her arms still folded looking at Stiles ‘hand, and then at him and back again as if weighting her options. Really.

After a few moments of her mental debate she reaches out her wee hand and shook for a deal.

“Alright, kiddo let’s find Jake so we can get out of this creepy place.” he said grabbing her hand and starting to walk in the direction he last saw Jake run. Carefully watching as the light faded , stiles could feel they needed to find Jake fast before the remaining light went out and the darkness came , and not wanting to know what came with it “Hey you want a piggy back ride?” he asked . She nodded, hoisting her onto his back as if she weighted nothing at all; he hurried in his steps to find the Jake.


	8. Heavy on my Mind

Derek

BEEP… BEEP…BEEP…

Derek sat the chair beside Stiles hospital bed. BEEP. He keeps replay that night over and over again in his head.

_If only I was a little bit faster._

_This is my fault._

_I can’t let him die._

The room door opens. “Derek. Derek, honey what are you still doing here?” Melissa says softly looking at Derek as she crosses the room to him, but all he can offer is a blank stare in response.” Derek?” she says softer kneeling down to him. “Honey, please… speak to me…”carefully grabbing the Alphas hand she looks at him with bereft motherly eyes “ OK….ok.” said with a doleful breath ,then goes to check Stiles Life support and vitals.

“I’ll be back to change the bandages in an hour ok, Derek and I’ll bring you something from the cafeteria. Alright hun?” Melissa said walking to the door, looking over her shoulder she saw Derek in the same way he had been since the accident. Unresponsive and broken,  like a part of his soul was missing, Melissa didn’t really understand the circumstances of a mating bond but if knew anything she knew that’s exactly what it must have been for him. With another huff she said before walking out the door”Ok, hun. I’ll be back in a hour.” letting the door click shut on the already too quiet ICU room.

Derek sat the chair beside Stiles hospital bed letting everything replay in his mind…

_If only I had been faster…_

**Four days ago…**

_Sounds of the crashing glass windows as the creatures escape to Beacon Hills._

Stiles scream filled his ears, deafening, before Derek saw him hit the floor. Shifting back he scramble across the room over to where Stiles was laying limp on the floor, there was blood everywhere “Stiles?!, Stiles?!... No” grappling his limp body into his arms, naked Derek lightly slapped at Stiles face.

”Stiles? Look at me …” Nothing. “Stiles? Baby, please look at me “ Derek pulled him into his lap, Stiles was bleeding heavy out of the gash on his back covering a naked Derek in it. Footfalls could be heard coming up the spiraling steps to where they were, lost in his emotions Derek let out a ferocious growl at the entering party.

“Derek?...” Deaton said looking at the gruesome scene” Oh, my…” wanting to be quick to action the Vet had to first take heed of the snarling alpha looking in his direction. “Derek, please ….let me help you…”

 Completely wolfed out in his beta form Derek clung to Stiles, snapping his jaws at Deaton his eyes burning a fiery red. “Derek, please … I have to stop his bleeding or he will die…” to that Derek let out a blinding roar holding Stiles closer. Deaton could see Stiles eye staring off into nothingness and he was looking paler.

Down stairs more heavy foot falls could be heard at the loft door screaked open. Jackson was the first to reach the landing and without thinking rushed to Stiles side, which Derek attacked him throwing him across the room into the shattered glass with a hard thud. Scott came seconds after Jackson seeing the bedroom floor covered in blood. Seeing Scott as his only way to Stiles Deaton yelled to him “GET HIM AWAY FROM STILES!!! HE’S GONE FERAL!!!”Without thoroughly assessing the scene Scott wolfed out flinging himself at the other feral Alpha.

Calling down to Lydia Deaton screamed to call Argent.  Swiftly, Deaton grabbed Stiles as the two Alphas’ battled against one another, when a dazed Jackson was waking up rushed to Scott’s side. “No!! Jackson over here!!” the vet commanded. Running over, the vet was giving instruction” Take him to your car and drive to the hospital. Don’t Stop, you hear me; do not stop until you are there. GO!” nodding Jackson lifted pale listless Stiles in his arms and rushed out the loft.

Seeing Stiles be taken away, Derek roared finally tossing Scott across the room at Deaton where he hit the wall till a thud where he dropped into a crouching stance next to the emissary.  Looking at Derek Deaton pulled at night stick out of his pocket letting in snap open.  The feral Alpha roared in challenge towards them and Scott replied in turn as the three rushed one another. Sticking Derek in the arm Deaton dodged his claws as Scott took more of the bloodier blows for the Vet.

 Swooping and dodging, the emissary fought to subdue Derek while using his magic to slow him down in every blow he delivered but nothing was working, Derek just kept fighting. Ducking down from Derek’s bloody claw, Scott rolled over Deaton’s back to land a double kick to Derek’s chest knocking him back and then again to which the Alpha fell landing on back. Scott pounce on top of him a clawed hand at the ready above his head “NO DON’T KILL HIM!!!” Deaton shouted distracting Scott enough for Derek to get the upper hand. Scott was flung across the room into the bookshelf and knocked unconscious.

Derek now at his feet roared at the barely standing emissary  then rampaged toward him when Deaton heard a loud “GET DOWN!!!” seeing an arrow fly over him just as he hit the bloody floor and the an array of bullets and arrows could be seen from over head . With a last mournful roar Derek hit the ground hard. Looking up in the aftermath Deaton saw Chris Argent and Isaac Lahey standing at the entrance of the bedroom.

Pause

OH thank the goddess!! Phew…


	9. Chapter 9

Stiles

Stiles was jogging in his panic to find Jake, Anna was holding on to his neck tightly as they called for him. The light was fading fast and Stiles was worried they might not find him in time. He still had no clue where he was but it was getting dark and he didn’t want to know what was out here when the lights went out .

Looking around Stiles didn’t see the little fox anywhere; he kept going looking everywhere calling out for Jake. Then, Anna pulled his hair yelling “Mister, Stop!” he’d nearly missed the little fox jumping out from the bushes. Stopping he turned and saw Jake rise up to stand at his knee; getting a closer look at him Stiles could tell the little fox wasn’t normal. Jake looked like a fox but....different , he had one blue eye and one green eye, his ears were tipped black and nose has this funny little split down the middle, and  his fur was white on his body but his tail was red like a normal fox.

This little dude was freaky cool.

“Jake, we need to get home before it gets dark.” Anna said peeking over Stiles shoulder to Jake. The fox looked around seeing the there was little light left  and nodded to them , then took off running only looking over his to see if they were following this time.

Stiles told Anna to hold on as he took off in a full Sprint behind the fox. Jake bobbed around trees and over rocks as Stiles followed heavily behind. Anna whispered to him they were close when they heard it, it was the screams again like before when he was floating. But Jake didn’t stop he just ran faster and so did Stiles. They were running so fast Stiles could hear his heart beating hard in his ears; Anna clung to his back as they raced from the screams and the darkness.

“STILES!!! ANNA!!!” someone screamed from behind but Stiles refused to slow, he tried to look back but he didn’t want to lose Jake.

“BEAU!!!” the little girl screamed into his ear while reaching back, Stiles would have nearly lost his grip on the girl if she hadn’t reach back for him so quickly.

“KEEEP RUNNING!!!!!!”  The woman screamed back in desperation as the darkness increased and the screams got louder as if they were right next to them. Still focused on Jake, Stiles didn’t notice the large house they were approaching in the distance. Anna was whimpering behind him he could feel his shoulder getting wet from her crying. Running up the steps to the house Jake barked and scratched at the door, Anna screamed and Stiles banged desperately not knowing if anyone would be on the other side to to let them in.

The door swung open and they all rushed in a fury, Anna jumped off his back and Jake growled at the door. Stiles tried to slam the door shut but Anna ran back outside screaming for Beau. Stiles ran out to get the little girl and drag her to safety but she grabbed hold of the railing kicking and screaming. Looking up, off in the distance rounding a tree he saw someone running as hard as they possibly could to them, the little girl screamed for them to hurry, pounding  their way closer Stiles could see it was a woman.

“GO INSIDE!!!” she screamed painfully but Anna wouldn’t let go of the rail. Stiles had to pry her little fingers of and push her in the house slamming the door, as she still screamed for Beau. Outside he waited as the woman ran to him.

“HURRY!!! COME ON!!!” he boomed, when she got to the steps she fell and the door swung open again. Stiles scrambled down the steps to her grabbing her darting into the house when at the last second the darkness closed in and the door slammed shut against the wails in the dark.


	10. Chapter 10

Beacon Hills Memorial

“So what have we got…?” a doctor said jogging to the already rolling stretcher to the Triage room.

“Young male brought in a few minutes ago; approximately 19 years of age, with a low heart rate and shallow breathing. Starting CPR…” and nurse informs from on top the stretcher

“…Victim has two maybe… nine inch laceration on his back mid thoracic region and” the nurse stops to count”…and four deep gashes going up the left arm”

“He’s losing blood fast were going to need stabilize him before he goes to the OR, Sam…” Another resident said checking the patient’s vitals.

“Ok, Sam what do we have” a nurse said entering the Triage Room.

The doctor starts to run down the previous information to the RN, nodding and giving commands of her own to other nurses. The room is full swing, nurses and fellows running in and out of the tightly packed Triage room trying to stabilize this boy, busy with trying to save his life she hadn’t looked at who she was attending to; now looking into the glasses eyes of the boy she was shocked with fear and the realization that she knew this boy. She watched him grow up, watched him and her son goof off and play video games all day, this was like last year all over again…“Melissa…” someone was speaking to her “ Melissa is you ok?” the attendant said to her.

“No, no, I know this boy…did anyone call his father?!” Melissa voiced to the chaotic room” No one replied “Sam I can’t do this” looking at the ER physician sympathetically, “I have to call his father…”

“Alright, ok get her out of here…Check the spine” _Its Clear!_ Someone shouted .“Ok, Ok , people! I’m going to need O –neg blood and the OR prepped “the ER doctor said as he barked out orders” Everybody on three…1.2.3 lift. Nurse set him up with some oxygen…” she heard as she made her way room the too cramped room, she needed air” _This cannot be happening….not again…_ she thought as she made her way out to the parking lot.

Walking through the ER entrance and looking around, Melissa breathed to gain her composure that boy in there was like a second son to her and she could be in the room trying to save his life with the amount of emotion running through her at the moment. Last year they all were sure he wouldn’t make it and then he did but  now to see it all happen again in front of her eyes, she just couldn’t  be in there.

 With a few breathes Melissa reached into the front pocket of her scrubs for her cellphone, forgetting she left it in her locker at the beginning of her shift. Turning her head towards the heavens, she heard a small whimper over by the benches, looking over she saw a familiar blond head of hair with its head in its hands. “Jackson…” she said in soft curiosity.

Lifting his head she could see the tears that were streaming down his face, walking closer she saw he was washed in blood. ”Oh my gosh” she said quickly rushing to him.

“I don’t know what happened… I don’t know “he muttered in his hysteria.

Squatting down in from of him Melissa grabbed his chin gathering her own emotions she needed find out what happened “Jackson… Jackson..” looking sternly at him, Jackson was barely hanging on to tell slapping him lightly she got his attention making his eyes turn a electric blue “ Jackson , honey I need you to tell me what happen? What Happened to Stiles?” before he could retell the event of the night to her, the Sheriffs Cruiser pulled up to the hospital entrance.

“John! Over here…” Melissa called to him.

Running over John Stilinski looked as if his world had shattered from a light wind, sweat dripped from his brow, his hands shook and that made the lines of his face look deeper. With the world they live in now and the way things have been around town, having that false sense of security was more a trick playing on their hope of normalcy.” Is that…Oh my..” he said covering his mouth looking anywhere but at Jackson as his eyes began to mist.

“Who called you?”  She asked.

“Deaton, he told me to get over here because Stiles was injured” he said turning back to the two, after a breath he spoke. “Now what happened?” wrangling in his pain to do police work?” Someone tell me what happened now! Damn it!” said more wetly. ”Please, what happened to my boy…” he whimpered grabbing Jackson, the sheriff was quickly losing his resolve breaking in to full tears.  

Jackson opened his mouth to reply but hung his head, while Melissa wrapped the Sherriff of Beacon Hills in a warm embrace against his pain, as only she could.

As the trio stood off to the side of the entrance of Beacon Hills Memorial emergency a bush rustled despite the warm windless night.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English will be at the bottom ENJOY :)

Stiles

Waking up, felt like he had been run over by a wilder beast.

 

 _Mufasa_... :)

 

Too soon...

 

Ok sorry. :(

 

Everything hurt and his head was pounding, rubbing his hand over his face, Stiles rolled to sit up but flopped back down from the pain in his sides. “How can a dead person fell pain?....Oh my gosh. Ow!” he wheezed. Opening his eyes Stiles looked around to see where he was, last thing he remembered was the door slamming  shut after her grabbed …that woman from the steps. Beau… right he grabbed Beau and they ran into the house, in the rush of things he didn’t even get a look at her. Where he was looked like a bedroom, olive green walls with white boarders, and maple wood furniture. The bed he was on large enough to fit two people, probably a full size mattress; the bed was made nicely and covered in a light gray comforter the he was under.

Looking around the room he could tell that someone shared the space because one dresser had lady item like hair brushes, body spray and creams while the other had almost nothing aside colon and a watch. He was taking in the space he was in when he heard the door creak open and a lady walk in. She had a bowl in one hand and a mug in the other, looking at her in the now light from the window Stiles saw that she was a little tall , with a slightly curvy figure and a large afro. She was dressed in a sporty grey t-shirt with a whit tank underneath and dark grey jeans with gun holster hook up on each leg and on her back.

Ok, weird, why would dead people need guns?

He grunted trying sit up.

“Oh, good you’re awake. Thank the Goddess, but don’t assume that will save you because I am going to give you an ear full after you eat. I mean what were you thinking, how on earth did you think that would be a good idea. Like, I think I remember hearing Derek specifically telling you NO!” the woman said helping against the pillows. She was ranting at him but he still didn’t see her face “Here, eat up “she said shoving a bowl into his chest. Looking down at the bowl it looked like chicken and mushroom soup and it even smelled like it but why would a dead person need food.

“I’ll be back in a few just have to get some bandages and crackers for you.” she said and when he looked up she was already out the door. Playing with his spoon stiles could only think of what just happened to him since he opened his eyes.  Utterly confused Stiles picked up his spoon and played with his soup as he processed everything . He had few questions to  ask this mystery  woman when she came back : 1.How did she know Derek?

2\. How did she know about the rabbits?

And

3\. Where is he and is he dead?

“Stop saying that you’re not dead, Zipper. “ the woman said barging back into the room “and will you please eat the soup before it  gets cold” she said tossing a first aid kit and crackers on the bed. Puzzled and slightly afraid Stiles did as he was told.

”You know Zipp, sometimes I wonder where I went wrong in guiding you , because you never seem to listen. Always scheming just like when you were a kid” she sassed  sitting down on the bed next to him. Stiles stole a glance at his right and saw a tattoo on her arm, that look vaguely familiar ,”Give me that” he tried to look up to get a look at her face but she took his bowl and was gone again. He thought about her tattoo in the moments that she was gone, where had he seen it before; on her arm was a bouquet of purple Larkspurs and a small Chibi of Harley Quinn. He knows he seen those tattoos somewhere before , but where.

He looked up when the door opened again, but this time it was Anna, who ran at him full speed. Shocked for impact Anna luckly  missed by a few inches land in a belly flop at his left side, which she promptly snuggled up to him, laying her head on his shoulder. “Hey kiddo” wrapping his arm around her.

“Hi, Mister. Beau wouldn’t let me see you until you were awake . She said you needed to sleep because…”

“Anna!” the woman called from somewhere in the house.

“Coming!” she called back and darted off the bed to the door stopping only to wave goodbye before she disappear through the door.

Stiles was left alone again for a while , he had almost dozed off when the door banged open. Looking up he had expected Anna or the woman but this person wasn’t either of them, her clothes were old , like not tattered and holey but not this century old . She had on a long emerald and cream dress the hung off her shoulders with crosset in the front and long dark red hair that almost looked crimson, she was very pretty with blue eyes but he could already the she was pissed just from looking at her.

Before he could say a word she stormed over  renching him from the bed and forcing him high on the wall. Stiles yelled. It was a manly yelp, very manly.

“Hey lady! What the hell, put me down!” Stiles squirmed , but she had a iron grip on him. She staring at him  and the he saw her blue iris’ turn red with fury, his eyes blew wide when he saw her reach a clawed hand up to his face menacingly. ”You’re an Alpha… Hey lady wait!”

“ _Bhí sé .Tá tú ive amháin curtha éisteacht faoi, an buachaill a chruthaigh dhá Beast . An bhfuil a fhios agat cad atá déanta agat ! Beidh daoine bás do cad a rinne tú , ba chóir mé tú a mharú anois agat leanbh simplí !”_ she yelled at him .

 

He heard feet running up the stairs to the room and two people came in a man and woman.

“ _Níl, Siobhán ! Le do thoil Ní raibh a fhios aige ! Tá mé ar a dtugtar an buachaill blianta fada , bhí mé uair amháin ar a maid altra ina saol roimh mo bhás . Ní bheadh sé a dhéanamh rud ar bith chun daoine a ghortú . Tá sé ach trickters . Dúirt sé liom go raibh sé é a chosaint ar a phacáiste , ag smaoineamh go mbeadh an Beast cabhrú leat. Rinne sé é as a chuid maité , a Alfa .”_ The woman shouted out at the Alpha in the same language, Stiles was completely lost at what was going on and what was being said but he thought the best route in this would be to keep quiet.

Turning from Stiles the Alpha looked at the woman in rage saying “ _Déanann alfa aon difríocht . Beidh go leor bás ag lámha na ndaoine Beast nó an raibh tú dearmad cad cinniúint thug dom , Mo botún . Chaill mé mo leanbh agus villagers beatha , tógadh mo shaol féin ó dom ag an Beast rinne mé mar go raibh mé ideal go leor chun a chreidiúint go raibh mé in tame dóibh agus mo daoine a chosaint . Ba chóir an buachaill bás Beau .”_  growling.

Stiles recognized a few words that sound like English and a name, so obviously they’re arguing about him and the rabbits and the woman’s name is Beau. Hmm, so that’s Beau. Stiles would wave and introduce himself but a the risk of dying its not worth it right now.

“Le do thoil Siobhán , a thabhairt dó an deis a dhéanamh ar dheis ar a mícheart agus a shábháil oiread saol agus is féidir leis sula bhfuil sé ró-mhall. “ said now known Beau, she sounds upset.

Now looking at Stiles again, the Alpha looked like she was think over what had Beau said.* Ok not good WARNING WILL ROBINSON DANGER! DANGER!*, she said gruffly “ _Mar is mian leat , ach nach ag súil dom a stopadh mo lámh am eile don leanbh seo foolish . An chéad uair eile a bheidh do pléadálacha titim ar chluasa bodhar mar nigh mé mo lámha a chuid fola .”_

And Stiles didn’t have to know the language to know that was defiantly a death threat.

Beau looked at Stiles but spoke  the Alpha “ _Sea Siobhán Beidh mé a dhéanamh cinnte go bhfuil sé déanta ceart.”_ She looked so hurt but due to language barriers he didn’t really know why, but it didn’t make him feel any better knowing he was the cause of what every just happened between the Alpha and Beau.

Stiles looked back at the Alpha just in time to hear he reply “ _Mar Beidh mé.”_  She dropped Stiles and shifted into a large white wolf as he crumpled to the floor. He stood halfway up, supporting his weight on the side table when the wolf charged at him.

“No, No, No….wait wait!!!” he held up a hand as she jump right into him.

Beau ran over to him and he saw it before the room went black. Harley Quinn.

Pause

Narrator Moment:

WHAT!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alpha  
> It was you. The one ive been hearing about , the boy who created two beast . Do you know what you've done ! People will die for what you did , I should kill you now you simple child !
> 
> Beau  
> No, Siobhan! Please he did not know! I have known this boy many years, I was once his nurse maid in his world before my death. He would never do anything to hurt people. He is simply a trickster. He told me he did it to protect his pack, thinking that the beast would help. He did it for his mate , his Alpha.
> 
> Alpha  
> His Alpha, that makes no difference .Many will die at the hand of those beast or did you forget what fate it brought me, for my mistake. I lost my child and the lives of villagers, My own life was taken from me by the beast I made because I was foolish enough to believe I could tame them and protect my people. This boy should die Beau.
> 
> Beau  
> Please Siobhan, give him a chance to make right his wrong and save as many lives as he can before it is too late.
> 
> Alpha  
> As you wish , but do not expect me to stop my hand another time for this foolish child. The next time your pleas will fall on deaf ears as I wash my hands of his blood .
> 
> Beau  
> Yes Siobhan I will make sure it is made right.
> 
> Alpha  
> As will I.
> 
>  
> 
> The language is Irish, loosely translated. I used Google soo....yeah sorry.


End file.
